koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Kishio
Daisuke Kishio (岸尾 だいすけ, Kishio Daisuke, born in March 28, 1974) is a freelance Japanese voice actor. His real name, which doubled as his older stage name, is pronounced the same though his given name was written with hanzi/kanji (岸尾 大輔). He changed the spelling of his stage name on whim, saying that there isn't any deep meaning behind it. His nicknames with fans include "Daisaku", "Dai-chan" or "Kishi". His desire to become a voice actor began for him back in middle school, after he listened to a comical CD his friend lent to him. After high school he attended and graduated from Yoyogi Animation University, making his debut as a voice actor in the mid nineties. Kishio particularly likes parodies, gags, and ad libs, often doing the same for several of his stage appearances. Since he's usually active and energetic for his public appearances, Kishio jokes that his calm, quiet behavior during his time off is his camouflage from being spotted as a celebrity. According to him, it works pretty well. He watches movies or shops during his free time. He often lends his voice to young male characters. Kishio is popular with female fans, so his voice can be found in several mediums catering to them in the entertainment industry (including boys love). A few of his roles include Edge Maverick in Star Ocean 4, Twenty in Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, and Jet the Hawk from the Sonic Riders games. Kishio remarks that he doesn't actually know much about the Three Kingdoms period, so he felt a little alienated trying to pronounce the names of locations and characters. However, he tried his best since he can relate to Sima Zhao's casual personality. He also wanted to be in a product with one of his respected voice actors in the industry. Works with Koei *Man - Angelique ~Shiroi no Tsubasa Memoir~ (OVA) *Albert, Marco - Deception III: Dark Delusion *Azuma Yunoki - Kiniro no Corda ~ Kiniro no Corda 2 (encore, f, f encore, ff), 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda, Kiniro no Corda Project ff *Roxis Rosenkrantz - Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis *Taigong Wang - Warriors Orochi series *Luon Volk - Atelier Lina: The Alchemist of Strahl *Arata Mizushima - Kiniro no Corda 3 (Full Voice Special and AnotherSky series), Kiniro no Corda 4 *Carlos Tanaka - Rio: Rainbow Gate! *Sima Zhao - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Bat (adult) - Shin Hokuto Musou *Noel Kreiss - Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Shinnosuke Otowa - Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ (Project TRISTARS) *Natsume Ango - Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers He was also one of the radio personalities for the following radio program: *''RADIO MIRACLE６'' Live Events *''Kiniro no Corda Spring Concert feat. Kanagawa Philharmonic'' *''Musou Festival 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Corda ☆ Songs'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~15th Anniversary~'' *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ 3Majesty × X.I.P. LIVE ーTriple Road／TRICK★STERー FINAL'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou Op. 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 5'' *''Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Zenkoku Gakusei Ongaku Concour'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Jinnan Koukou Op.2'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou Zenyasai'' *''Haru no Corda Matsuri ☆ Special Namahousou'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Jump Festa 2013 Koei Tecmo Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' (pre-recorded narration for event) *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6'' External Links *Official blog *Twitter page *Official YouTube channel *Corda 10th anniversary message, AnotherSky interview, Corda 4 interview Category: Voice Actors